The Way It Should Be
by 6angel9
Summary: Never answer unless requested to do so. Silence, best to do so and punishment will not be severe. woman, down looked upon, slaves to the men. Kagome has never been outside her village and thought this was the way life should be Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho
1. Chapter 1

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 1: Its My Life

Woman: have the right to remain like any other, are living, breathing, and walking the earth,

Well some people don't think so, the life for Kagome is never normal; in her world she only knew that woman are not people. No they are to listen to the men, and serve them

as our king. This is where her story starts out. In a small village, young boys run through the streets, the girls, well they are trained to honour the men. Woman never raise their

children, no they are given to the men. The girls at age 5 are trained by other woman the honour code, but never seen by the mother until the late teens.

The village is surrounded by a forest with a river flowing nearby for better access to water. This was the way the village was run. Think of dirt roads, think of wood houses, and

a knight on his noble steed, that is the age this world was living in. Kagome, a young girl at the age of 18, black hair that shines when moonlight hits it just right, her bangs grown

out so they are tucked on the sides, her clothing, a simple dark green dress that was to small just ending at the knees and tight around her chest, sickly thin, was making dinner

for the men. Her father, Mr. Higurashi and her younger brother Mr. Souta Higurashi, were her honours, the men that she served and were the most wealthiest and honoured

men who owned the famous inn and bar.

"Kagome, we request dinner to be finished in the hour." Mr. Higurashi shouted

**Never answer unless requested to do so. Silence, best to do so and punishment will not be severe.**

Kagome left her pots on the stove to quickly set the table wearing cloth covers over her hands.

**Never let your hand touch what will be touched or eaten by the men unless for cleaning**

Quickly accomplishing her task by adding candles on the table lighting them, the plates she had left in the kitchen, they must be served never do it themselves. She returned to

the kitchen and made sure everything was right, she placed portions on both plate placing them on the table and filled their glasses with the finest wine. Rushing into the kitchen

no to be seen.

**Do not be seen unless asked to do so, only family men may see you unless asked to do otherwise. **

Kagome knew this one girl, she looked very much like her, she could have very well been her sister, yet, she would never know, well this girls name was Kikyo, a man from

farther lands asked for her hand, Mr. Higurashi was very thrilled to have one of the woman out of the house, woman had to be fed once in a while to survive. This man was

different, he had strange dog or cat like ears, silver hair, his name was Inu something. Kindness is something Kagome had never seen in a man, she hoped Kikyo would have a

better life than she had in the Higurashi house. Kagome waited in the kitchen, seeing if the men needed another serving. Kagome waited, standing in the kitchen, there was a

scheduled time when she was allowed out. The sun was her queue, if she could no longer see it, she would be able to clear the table, if she came out to early, punishment may

be severe.

This was her life, she knew nothing of the outside world, this was the way she was brought up, this was the way she would live.

Sunset, it is dark outside, no one will see you. Kagome rushed out, her luck; no one was at the table, taking her queue she took the dishes set them in the kitchen, blowing out

the candles, wiping down the table, and sweeping the floor. Returning to the kitchen, Kagome washed the dishes, placed all the leftovers into a bucket that would be given to the

pigs in the early morn.

**Only eat when given permission to do so**

"Kagome "Her father's voice sounded

Kagome walked into the sitting room her head down in respect

"You wished to see me sir."

"I did not wish to see you, your presence was required, we are having royalty acquire room and service in 3 moons, we have decided he will stay here, so clean out your room

and make it fit for a him, you will stay in the stables. Make sure that while his stay here we will not see you, and if seen I will have to severely punish you, your attire must not

leave a stench in this house, is that understood."

"Yes sir." Kagome backed out of the room and returned to the kitchen.

**Do not show your back, it is disrespect**

Kagome opened a door leading to a cellar. Here they stored vegetables, wines, fruits, breads, etc. They also held fine fabrics. Kagome found fine silver silks she would sew

over pillows and blankets, and cotton bedding. The walls will have to be washed and the mattresses stuffed with sheep's wool. She placed them all in a neatly folded pile so she

would find them tomorrow. Kagome finds a crate and sits upon it reflecting her life.

"Is this the way it is, is this the way it will always be, do we even have a purpose in life." Kagome thinks out loud

"Kagome, KAGOME, KAGOME." Kagome snaps out of her thoughts as she hears her father calling running upstairs to the sound of his voice

"You called me sir."

"I have been calling your name for 5 whole minutes, you do know what the punishment for keeping men waiting is, now get over here." Mr. Higurashi yelled. He grabbed a

leather strap from one of his cabinets

"Wasting my time punishing you for that you shall get 10 lashes on your bake now kneel." Kagome did as she was told and knelt. With these thoughts running through her mind:

1. Okay not so bad

2.You can get through this

3.That's just blood running down your back

4.The dress can always be mended

5.Its only pain it can't kill you

6.Remember to hold your breath

7.It's not the worst you have experienced

8.You are use to it

9.You had to let your mind wander

10.Remember to not let the pain show

"You may stand." Mr. Higurashi's voice rang.

Kagome stood up being sure to turn to face him. Not a single tear down her cheek, no pain written on her face.

"Now, I am having a new girl come work for me in the early morn, her master has died, show her the ropes, any mistakes of hers will be your consequence, she can have the spare room in the cellar. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Kagome waited for Mr. Higurashi to leave as she walked up to her room for one last night, for who knew how long the royals would be here.

Kagome's conscience was screaming at her to wake up, Kagome rolled to her side and gently plopped to the ground.

"And another day begins," she muttered to herself. Kagome straightened herself out and went to a bowl where water was held, washing her face and placed on a new dress since her old one was ruined, never even worrying about her injuries since they were out of her reach. She climbed down the steps and began to make breakfast, consisting of homemade bread, soft eggs, and some butchers meat than sizzled in fat. She took the nearly filled bucket of leftovers and brought it out to the pigs splotching it in their food trough. Kagome went back inside with the bucket and continued breakfast, also juicing oranges into 2 glasses. Kagome placed everything ready on their plates on the table. Kagome walked outside and began her morning duties, mucking the stables, placing new hay, and leading the animals to the pastures.

"Someday I need to get out of here; someday I need to find someone who will treat me like a person." Kagome spoke to no one in particular. Later that morning Kagome looked into the sky and realized she had to begin the mid day's meal.

She made a simple chicken soup with rice in it, and carrots and placed it on the table, placing this morning's dishes in a sink and leftovers in the bucket.

"And to think, the animals get treated better than me." Kagome spoke, at a higher tone than expected.

"KAGOME," a harsh voice called.

"Oh no, now I must be in for it." Kagome exclaimed scurrying out of the kitchen.

I have more of this story but I wsih to know whether you like it or not, so it depends on you now all I ask is for a minimum of 5 reviews to continue the more reviews the more I will write, If many of you do not like it, I will delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2

"Kagome, your mouth should not be heard, you remain silent is that understood."

Kagome nodded.

"You are treated better than an animal; we give you shelter, food, and the ability to remain alive. This should not be explained to you, is that understood."

Kagome nodded, her brother, yes like all others he is harsh, he never speaks to her, and she actually has not seen him in 4 months. When he speaks with her it is never good, he usually sends her to Mr. Higurashi for beatings, also seen as a waste of time. You may wonder why Kagome knows her brother, well the fact is that he was responsible for most of her teachings, he is years older and taught her, her placement which was never good.

"You know where you must go, now beat it."

Kagome backed out of the room to Mr. Higurashi's quarters. She silently knocked on the door.

"Kagome, get in here now." He shouted

"You are wasting my valuable time just to teach you values you have been taught for years. Will you ever learn now lean down to receive your punishment?" Mr. Higurashi spoke rather harshly making her ears buzz.

It will always be like this

I doesn't really matter

I will be given to another man receiving unnecessary punishment

Remember pain shows weakness

Why exactly must you survive

Life seems so long, why can't it just end

It's time to stop thinking, reflect on why you received punishment

8, 9, 10, 11, 12,...

"Stand Kagome, I do not wish to see you until the royals have arrived here, now leave." Mr. Higurashi yelled. Kagome stood up and realized none of her blood had reached the floor trying to keep it that ways she hunched forward backing out of the door. Kagome went into her room taking off her dress she poured water from her bowl down her back to wash away the blood, she would have to scrub the floors today anyways, water isn't going to do it harm. Kagome took some cloth and wrapped it around her back and stomach tightly tieing a knot to keep it in place. Kagome put one of her old red dresses on, the last of them, that had been mended many times and yet one could never realize it. Kagome put the ruined dress beside the other one. She ran downstairs ignoring her pain and cleared the table, throwing the dishes in the sink and the old food in the bucket.

By now Kagome was starving, she felt weak and sick

"You may have one meal today and that is it." Souta popped his head in the kitchen.

Kagome nodded thankfully and grabbed some bread and cheese from the cellar.

"Well it isn't exactly what I make but at least I can live off of it," Kagome spoke softly.

As soon as she was finished she went up to her room and took her dresses and walked to the stream inside the forest washing her dresses, many other woman were doing their laundry. She remembered the men's clothing of her household would need to be washed and mended, then again the new girl was coming in tomorrow, it's simple work I'm sure she would be able to handle it. Kagome finished up and went back to her house hanging her dresses on a hook in her room

**Never hang clothing outside, it is not wanted for men to see, for what you wear should only be seen on your back.**

The sun could reach her dresses through her window and the water would slowly drip onto her rough hardwood floor. Kagome took her extra undergarments and any personal belongings and began carrying them to the barn. Folding them neatly on a small wooden table. Kagome brought out her blanket and laid it neatly on the floor. Kagome figured she had a few hours before she had to begin dinner so she decided to start the make of the royals bedding. She didn't understand why they could not just give them a room in the inn. They had 5 spare sleeping rooms, and then there would be hers, if the royals needed her room to stay she figured that there would be a full house.

The spare bedrooms were each in a fine silk bedding made ages ago by Kagome, no one has ever set foot in the room besides herself since guests were rare. So Kagome only had to create a fine room for one more and only with 2 moons left. Kagome too some white cotton fabric and stuffed it with sheep's wool sewing it shut. Using the gold fabric, she used it to cover it by sewing it overtop, and leaving one end open closed with buttons for cleaning purposes. As she was doing this she began to sing a song.

"Is this the way it is

Is my life meaningless?

There is a word I don't quite understand

Love, it's pointless, love is meaningless

I have heard it once, so tell me what it is

Is it pain, is it joy, is it anger,

I don't know what it means

Do you love, are you in love with me

I don't know what I am asking so what does it mean

Once I was happy

Once I may have been free

When was this time

Tell me please

I am a girl who wants all these things

Am I greedy?

Am I strong?

I am a woman so that must mean

I am none."

Kagome's face was streaming with tears, she hated her life, and she hated it all. Kagome finished her tasks and folded it gently in her arms walking into the home and placed it on the mattress. She could start the rest after supper was prepared.

After 2 hours of preparation Kagome placed the food on the table wearing her gloves and walked into the kitchen awaiting her queue to unset the table. Kagome had thoughts rummaging through her mind

_"While__I__ wait for the men to finish their meal __I__ could have done a million things, but no as the woman I am I must wait."_

Kagome stared off into space; the sun setting was like an alarm. Darkness, the time when the men finish their doings. If woman where done they could sleep but since Kagome still had so much to do she would be up for a while. Kagome took the dishes placing them in the sink purring a bucket of water into it making sure the hole was plugged. Kagome adding a foaming fixture to the water to allow it to clean better. An hour later Kagome had the dishes dried and put away with the food extras in the bucket and hid away under a table. Kagome grabbed more gold silk from the cellar to start on the pillow and cotton for the futon. Kagome sewed on the gold over the pillow leaving a slit to take it out and using buttons to keep in closed. This process took a good hour, and continuing on her work on the futon. Kagome grabbed wool that she had received previously and stuffed it in the futon allowing softness, and sewed it shut. Kagome lined the futon with black cotton and sewed it tightly on so when movement occurred it remained in place and did not rip. This process took most of the night, for when she was finished and placing the set properly together a wagon approached the home.

"Oh dear now who could that be." Kagome pondered.

A/N: Hey readers, sorry I have not posted but I fell ill, and was asleep most of the time with a fever. This chapter is not as long as I had hoped it would be so I apologize. I hope to post again soon. As I am sure you would rather want to hear something than not at all for a long while. Happy reading!! Review if you want!! Ciao!!


	3. Chapter 3

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 3

The wagon approached slowly, Kagome very quietly as not to wake anyone ran down the steps and out the door approaching the wagon.

"Are the men in?" A rough man's voice spoke

"I am sorry sir, the men are asleep." Kagome hastily replied keeping her head bowed

"Ah well no matter, it's been look after, the new woman is here, it should not be their problem, she's yours." The man spoke as he opened the bars, a young woman with black tresses on her head walked out wearing a dark pink kimono with several items in her hands. The man pulled her out and shut the bars immediately leaving.

Kagome took the girls hand and pulled her into the house down in the cellar. Into a hidden bedroom, yet the household all knew about.

"Now this is your room, it's not much, but it's all I can give you. Now my name is Kagome, the men in this household are the Higurashi's , Just call them Mr. Higurashi and Souta Higurashi. Now tomorrow we have the royals, I am happy you came. My room is in the barn, we have better get started as soon as you are settled. What is your name?"

" My name is Sango, Miss Kagome, I am happy to meet you."

"Please just Kagome, you do know the code of woman yes??"

" I do, and yet I do tend to forget every once in a while." Sango answered

Kagome laughed, and Sango joined in as well after a while.

"Well I am going to start breakfast, the kitchen as you probably noticed is just up these steps. I will leave you to get settled. Remember do not be seen." Kagome screamed the last few words before she ran up the steps.

Kagome started fixing breakfast when Sango came up the steps.

"Can I help you in any way?" Sango shyly asked

" Umm of course, here could you finish off breakfast while I run outside for one moment." Kagome asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of Course, miss Kagome."

With that said Kagome grabbed the bucket for the pigs and ran to the barn. After doing a quick run through Kagome returned to Sango in the kitchen seeing that she had already placed the food onto their plates. Sango and Kagome set the table together and waited in the kitchen. Kagome silently motioned Sango to quietly follow her in the cellar. Shutting the door so quietly as to not even make an ant stir.

" So Sango, I need to let you know of a few things, in the next sun, we will be receiving royals, my room has been given up so I will be in the barn. It must be very important not to be seen by anyone, do not answer to anyone besides the Higurashis. I do not know what the royals are doing here, so therefore we must give our best gratitude."

" I understand Miss Kagome." Sango replied

" Sango, dear, just Kagome, us woman are all the same, we have no ranking."

" I am sorry Kagome."

Kagome realized the girl was tense and needed some time to adjust. Kagome motioned

For Sango to come back with her to the kitchen. Kagome and Sango waited there in the kitchen with hushed whispers only a mouse could here close up.

" Okay Sango come on." Kagome spoke suddenly and they went and grabbed the dishes.

" Okay we will leave those there, the floors and walls must be scrubbed today, so I will begin the floors you shall begin the walls so come with me. Kagome brought Sango to her old room and told her that they will begin here. Kagome left Sango alone as she got the cleaners and they began their work. Before midday the girls had finished most of the rooms apart from the other rooms that were for the royals. Kagome had also grabbed the laundry and organized everything as she went. Kagome had left the laundry piling up in the kitchen as to keep it out of the way. Kagome left Sango and began lunch. Before she placed the plates out her grabbed Sango into the kitchen and organized the table and left hiding in the kitchen as mice. A few moments passed as Kagome heard a voice.

" Kagome, come here." It was Mr. Higurashi. Oh dear. Kagome motioned for Sango to remain where she was. Kagome made her presence in front of the 2 men.

" Sir's" Kagome greeted.

" Has the new one arrived?"

Kagome only nodded.

" Okay, bring her out."

Kagome nodded and backed out grabbing Sango. Sango stood bowed, the Higurashis looked at her and dismissed her right away. Sango turned and left returning to the kitchen.

" Kagome, we will be using our exquisite dining room as of tomorrow. Do not forget our personal hot springs must be tended to."

Kagome nodded

" Oh and Kagome that will be 7 lashes, you know the rules, you know the mistakes."

Mr. Higurashi got up strap already in hand.

I should really pay attention to things

I must remind Sango of what she did but not be too harsh, she was scared

No I will not tell her

5. 6. 7.

"Stand." Kagome got up and realized her dress was not torn, her luck she only received harsh bruises.

The Higurashis left the table and walked out of the room .

Kagome grabbed the plates and returned them to the kitchen

" Come Sango we must finish." Sango and Kagome finished the floors and walls.

" Sango, go clean the clothes in the river near here. You will find it easily, I must tend to the hot springs."

Sango nodded and they departed each other .

The hot springs was amazing, The Higurashis believed that they owned the waterfall that flowed through it. It was very large and private giving it a natural feel for you could not see the walls through the trees tall grass flowers and steam. Of course debris such as leaves and dead plants fall into the water in and plants must be cared for. Kagome started her work.

" What did you do to me

I am all alone

Abandoned like a bird

On my own feet for life

It feels like I am ageless

Days seem the same

Is it tomorrow

How can I keep up

When you expect so much from us

I don't know the outside world

Is every man like you

Is every child brought to you

We go through it all

And yet ohhh ohh

And yet, we are tortured to our souls."

Hours had passed

Kagome got up and ran to the kitchen started cooking the last supper of the day. As if on cue Sango came next to her the clothes dried and folded. Kagome and Sango brought the dishes and beverages out and returned to their position. They were both silent. The day had exhausted them, and yet it was not over. Kagome and Sango returned the dishes to the sink. They had to put the clothes back to their rightful spot. Kagome took Mr. Higurashis clothes while Sango attended to Souta's. Quick and masterful they finished never to be seen, as soon as they were finished the men had come to the rooms for their night's rest. Sango and Kagome hid in a corridor. When the coast was clear Sango when to the kitchen to do the dishes while Kagome returned to the springs

" Psst, Sango when you are done you can go to sleep we are all prepared for tomorrow." The two went their separate way awaiting tomorrow's view.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long readers but I am still ill and I will be updating when I can. I love writing so understand I am not lazy or out of ideas, I am sick. Happy reading. Now I will be mean. For the next chapter I will need 8 more reviews. Also so you should know only selected characters from the anime will be used not all. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 4

Who knows where the light goes, darkness takes over the world as it disguises beauty hiding it from human's eyes. Feel the wrath of my power, how will you see through my

night. The morning sun would be coming soon and battle for its dominance showing everyone beauty's delight. Kagome was still by the hot springs, she was working time on

end and fell asleep at one point in time. As soon as the suns rays hit Kagome's face she startled awake realizing she had to get downstairs and fast. Kagome grabbed the waste

and cleaners and ran into the kitchen luckily Sango had already started breakfast.

"Kagome, you look terrible than usually, why is that."

"Oh no reason, I may not have slept well." Kagome lied through her teeth which went unnoticed by Sango. " I do thank you though for beginning breakfast." Kagome added

" It is no problem." Kagome and Sango worked silently together with the normal routines, placing the breakfast, as remembered, in the exquisite dining room, for 2, they would

have noticed if the royals were here. It was farther away from the normal dining room so they carried everything possible on a small plank of wood each and laid everything

neatly down. The table was rather large, Mr. Higurashi's seating is farthest from the kitchen, directed at the door , while Souta's seating remained on the right.

The heart may be directed to the guest or higher one in respect. Seat to the right of the higher one directing respect and knowing of their power.

Since this dining room was so far away, there was a rope directly beside Mr.Higurashi, he just pulls it and a bell will ring in the kitchen, only the woman hear this, no one else.

Kagome and Sango scrambled back to the kitchen waiting for their duties to be continued. Awaiting their time, Sango and Kagome then returned all dishes to the kitchen.

Kagome told Sango to start the dishes while she went to the barn. As Kagome was completing her task Souta walks in.

"Kagome, Father requests that you and Sango get washed up before the arrivals of the royals and wear your robes to hide your repulsive faces. Oh yes, you may both have a

meal each before their arrival. " He spoke and quickly left without waiting for a response. Kagome threw the last pile of hay into a stall and went to find Sango in the kitchen.

"Sango come, come with me." Kagome grabbed her hand and went into the barn and grabbed a few items, dragging Sango to the private streams for the woman. Kagome

handed Sango a towel and placed behind them some body and hair cleaner, mainly made from herbs. Not spending to much time here the girls rushed back. They both had

something in their stomachs for a while. Kagome went to the cellar and grabbed 2 forest green robes. They would drag onto the floor to not expose and part of their bodies,

along with a hood to cover their heads in case it were to fall off a thin silk like material would cover from the nose down. Just as they were finishing up screeching from wooden

wheels were heard. Sango and Kagome peeked through the small kitchen window. They could not see anyone only hear voices.

" Welcome, Welcome, I am Mr.Higurashi, and my son/ successor, Souta Higurashi, we are very pleased you have come to stay with us. ..." They could not hear anymore only

murmurs yet what they did hear were the faint calls for service. For some reason they did not call their names, or girls, or woman, just simply, "can we get some service."

Kagome was not dumb and realized that they were to come out. The girls checked each other out making sure nothing was exposed, even their hand were laced in black. The 2

girls walked outside keeping their heads bowed.

" ah there you are, take their things and put them in each of our rooms. Proceed with your duties afterwards." Mr Higurashi spoke. The girls nodded and grabbed all the items

not daring to look at the royals, and quickly backed back into the home. Kagome and Sango placed them in the kitchen to sort things out. Easily enough the bags were color

sorted. Red, silver, gold, purple, white, and green were their colors, easily enough they could be sorted. Kagome and Sango began to put the bags away, Kagome and Sango

did it together since Sango did not know the home well. After putting the bags away Sango go a better feeling of the home so they began to put the clothing and items in proper

places, coincidently, 3 rooms each. Kagome was finishing up her old room, the one with the silver bags. Sango came into the room and snuck up on her, making Kagome

scream.

"Sango you snipe, you are going to get us into trouble."

At that point Souta had come into the room.

" You 2 had better keep your mouths closed, Father did not here you to shout since he is outside with the royals. Get back to work, I do not want to have you punished."

Kagome and Sango were astonished, Souta not punishing them, well getting them punished. WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO. Kagome and Sango shrugged it off. And

finished their duties in the rooms. Then the 2 girls switched their shoes to do some dirty work in the barns. Kagome and Sango took the 7 cattle to the fields first, then they

grabbed the horses and brought them to the other. All this time Kagome felt someone staring at her, she got the feeling someone was trying to make a hole in her. Seeing no one,

she realized she may just be paranoid. The girls stayed outdoors for a while loving it. It may not be freedom, but at least they weren't in the house all day. The 2 girls breathed in

the fresh airs smelling of pine, the grass so soft like cotton beneath them.

" you know we should probably head inside." Sango spoke

"mhmm, I suppose you are right. Shall we."

"We Shall" The 2 girls giggled

Kagome's mind was wondering while preparing lunch.

" Is this what happiness is

How do I know

I s

ee the men laughing

Is that what it is

Happiness

Makes

the heart feel good

Happiness

Makes

me feel so different

I don'

t know if this is what it is

But I will say

It is."

Kagome snapped out of her thought when her robe caught fire from the stove. The gir

ls were freaking out. Sango began stepping on it as it began to climb up further on the robe. Kagome was panicking, how could she be so stupid.

" Sango... just bring the food out, i will run to the river." Sango gave her a worried look but went ahead. Kagome ran making the flames cover nearly her whole body.

Kagome's mind was running wild as she ran.

" How could I have been so stupid ugh, hot hot hot, water I need water, reaching the river Kagome dove into the river as if it was her only life line. The flames going out

immediately, Kagome climbed out of the river. Kagome was on her knees panting. Her robe and dress had be thoroughly burned as well as her flesh. Kagome cried in pain, but

knew she had to return to help Sango. Kagome wobbled back, the burns hurting so much.

" Hello there, you look like you could use some help mademoiselle, your eyes scream of pain, what have you done to harm such precious skin. " A man's voice spoke, it made

Kagome feel in harmony, it was not soft, but it sounded like the voice of an angel. Kagome turned around and stood shocked immediately, bowing on her knees.

A/N: I had to post this I just had to. Now that is a mean cliff hanger. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they amused me, well Shin Wal-New Moon- really needs to calm

down haha. All my readers who do not review shame on you, I am just kidding, reviews help me to know how many people enjoy the story. Now I will make this very clear, I

am going to be mean but in order for me to post the next chapter which I surely will begin now, I wish to have 20 minimum reviews. BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 5

Silence, do not say a word, we are ungrateful, unworthy. Why was I so foolish, I know punishment will be severe.

"Miss please rise, no one need to bow that low before us." The voice said

Kagome rose with her head remaining bowed. A warm rough hand came under her chin, no man was allowed to touch her without proper arrangements made and certainly no man should come near her. This was foolish.

"What is your name?" He asked

No, Do not say a word, it may be a trick, shh, remain quiet.

"Your name miss." His hand still remained under her chin although rough, Kagome could only feel the touch of an angel. He was a god in her eyes; she was internally melting from his eyes. Yet all she could see where his eyes, a darkish blue with a hint of gold that made them shine. Kagome averted her eyes realizing what she was doing and ran, foolishly into the home and into the kitchen. Sango stood there waiting as Kagome knocked into her both falling hard onto the floor.

"Aww Kagome was that really necessary you could..."

"Sango, Sango, Sango, I , I , I"

"Kagome your words must not be repeated three at a time."

"One of them saw me, he, he."

"He he who."

"One of the men, I do not know who, it was a man, he told me to get up, he held my chin, SANGO, HE TOUCHED ME."

"Oh dear if the Higurashis find out. Oh Kagome what are we to do?"

"We will remain quiet, I must find a new robe, and disguise myself well"

Kagome through her old robe onto the ground and grabbed a new one only then seeing the hideous burns she had received along her body and hands, her face was luckily spared from the torture.

Ding

"The bell" Kagome's, mind screamed.

* * *

A few hours back leading to the present 

With Mr. Higurashi and the royals

"Sir you do have an exquisite home, very nice, your servants keep it oh so very lovely." One of the men spoke

"Thank you, I do enjoy it myself, here let me show you our personal springs." Mr. Higurashi spoke. Souta and Mr.Higurashi led them to the springs where they were dazzled, it was beautiful, and Mr. Higurashi was also astonished with its changes. Kagome really turned it around.

"Well gentlemen, I have some duties to attend to, please be free to explore as you wish." With that Mr. Higurashi left. Souta gave a simple nod and followed after.

"I think a nice walk through town will do me some good." A very masculine voice spoke

The man walked through town as he saw a girl with several burns on her body was inches away from him. Her burns had been recently by the looks of it, and the smell of burning flesh was still strong. He spoke to her softly, her reaction was unusual, her bowing in front of him. On her knees, as he asked her to stand her head remained down. He used his hand to look at the exquisite woman before him, her clothes weren't very attractive, in fact quite the opposite, yet he saw past it all, an inner beauty and yes she was gorgeous, there was also a hidden life to her, something unique, like she was meant for something greater. When she did not answer to her name, he released her as she retreated into the house he was residing in. He decided to head back as well. Walking through the halls, Souta Higurashi called out to him.

"We are having our mid-day meal, please join us."

He gracefully followed; he decided to ask Mr.Higurashi on the matter. He seemed like an honest man

"Mr. Higurashi if I may ask you a question if it not improper of me."

"No go right ahead."

"I ask you of a girl, her hair black, her eyes dark as midnight, I saw her running into this house after I approached her. I do question, does she live her, and who is she?"

If one could read eyes, one would see the red in his eyes, anger, pure anger, rage.

"One thing you have to understand is the woman here are very unusual, you should not speak to them, and they will not answer."

"Yes, of course, I understand."

"She does live here, but rarely shows herself, like I said the woman here are very unusual."

"Yes sorry to ask of such a question."

"Its alright, it is understandable."

The royals finished their meal and once again separated, some going to the hot springs, and others venturing about

Kagome and Sango

"Oh my Kagome, you have injured yourself severely."

"Yes I know, but it will heal in time."

" I will go see what he wants"

Kagome arrived in the dining area and found Mr. Higurashi.

" You have disgraced me, you have betrayed what women are, tonight you will receive a punishment you cannot forget." He spoke harsher than before.

Kagome backed back out and ran to the kitchen.

" Come Sango let us continue our duties."

Sango nodded and the girls went to clean the dishes and returned to the fields.

"Oh yes, Kagome, Mr. Higurashi and Souta Higurashi are taking the royals out, yet there are two

Woman who are not attending, we must clean the rooms but be discreet."

"Woman, near the men, how odd. The Higurashi's allowed this?"

"Apparently, they are the royals, what does royal mean anyways."

"I am not too sure; I think it means higher power than others."

Kagome and Sango left the animals and began to clean the rooms when they wanted to enter one room they realized the two women sitting there, they quickly wanted to retreat.

"It is too late I have seen you." A soft voice spoke.

The girls walked into the room, they did not know what to do so they bowed their heads when a different yet familiar voice spoke out.

"We are woman, we are all alike, us woman are all the same, we have no ranking."

Kagome knew that voice. She slowly raised her head into the eyes of someone she thought she would not see in the rest of her life.

"Hello Kagome dearest, how are they treating you?"

A/N: Oh dear me, I am cruel. Well I am still sick so I decided to write another chapter besides my class doesn't start till 11. Now since I got close to 20 I decided to post anyway ha-ha. Let me know how you like it and this time I am not forcing it ha-ha. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 6

" K.K.K." Kagome began

"Oh Kagome say it right,"

"Kikyo, but what, what are you doing here?"

Kikyo had her beauty upon her, her hair was a glossy back, her face held stern but sincere, she looked well, and glowed with happiness. She wore a long dark green dress that complemented her well.

"Me, ah yes you do not know, Inuyasha had to come here, so naturally I came along. He really showed me the real world. Kagome you should not be treated like this, woman are respected, we are people, I was so happy when he had to come here."

"But Kikyo, who is this Inuyasha? Is he one of the royals?"

"Yes he is, they are highly respected, kind, oh forgive my rudeness Kagome this is Inuyasha's Mother, Izayoi Taisho."

Kagome bowed her head respectfully which Izayoi forced back up.

"Young one, you mustn't bow your head, we are all woman, I did not come here to be respected, we simply wished to have word with you."

Izayoi was a very beautiful, her hair black done up in flowers, her robe was a color she had never seen before, very bright, very beautiful. Kagome just stared at her trying to figure out her attire, at that moment Kikyo giggled.

"This color is pink Kagome, oh there is so much you do not know of, so much for you to see, and do. If only I could show you." Kikyo spoke with hope in her voice

Kagome then remembered Sango, and blushed for forgetting her.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but this is Sango, she only just came a few moons ago."

Sango nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"It is lovely to meet you Sango." Izayoi spoke softly.

"Forgive us, we must continue our duties." Kagome spoke, remembering they had plenty to do before the men came back.

"Yes we understand, good day ladies." Kikyo spoke.

The girls scattered out of the room and continued their duties in silence.

By the time the men came home the days last meal was already ready and placed upon the table and the girls in the fields bringing the cattle and horses in, Kagome told Sango to finish off the dishes and go to sleep while she finished out here. While bringing in the last few horses a wolf was sneaking up on them, unknowing to Kagome.

Sango was cleaning the dishes when she heard a woman's scream dropping her stuff she ran out towards the voice.

The wolf had clutched onto Kagome's back Kagome struggled and ended up fighting it for her life

"Get off of her," Sango screamed

Sango stood there not knowing what to do,

"Sango run..." Kagome spoke harshly

Sango did not want to leave her but she did not want to get injured as well and be helpless to her friend. Sango ran looking for something to throw it off. Unluckily for Kagome the rest of the wolf pack caught up with the stray and charged as well, the horses had run off scared and were long gone.

Blood, the foulest smell to a demon, and that was all they could smell over powering all their senses for it was close by.

"Do you smell that?" One of the men asked

"Blood." A man spoke.

Kagome was struggling, her clothes torn off, fangs, claws, blood trickling down her body. Kagome was struggling to survive. She was screaming and crying from pain, all of a sudden, the wolves backed off as sharp objects were thrown at them. This allowed Kagome to run, which looked more as a wobble; she grabbed Sango's hand and ran into the home slamming the door on a few snouts.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Mr.Higurashi's voice spoke

Everyone was standing there staring at them, Kagome's face revealed, as well as her condition, the demons did not arrive in time to help the helpless but now they saw the consequences of what happened.

"Mr. Higurashi, we are sorry, please excuse us."

"Excuse you, not with the commotion that just happened, Kagome, you will see me in the personal room."

All Kagome could do was nod, the onlookers were only shocked by the occurrences. That was when Kagome looked at them, amazing, gorgeous, truly gods. A man standing beside Kikyo, she assumed as Inuyasha, he had dog ears on his head, silver hair, a kind arrogant face, fangs, claws, wearing a red haori, golden eyes, and a sword at his side.

The next man she saw, did not look demon he stood next to Inuyasha, he wore purple robe, dark eyes, and one of his hands were covered with fabric and beads of some sort and had black hair with some hairs in a tie, and a staff in his hand.

The next man was tall, truly the leader of them all. He looked strong, with silver hair flowing behind him, one of a kind god, he was beautiful in every way and saw tucked under his robes, a sword.

This man had a stern look; he looked cold, looked like a true demon, no emotion his eyes stern, and over his shoulder was a tail? Indeed it was.

This demon was different, he was not dog, but he looked wolf, he was not very handsome, he looked as though he thought he was strong, and charming, he had furs on his body and looked devious.

She could not believe it, those eyes that made her melt, it was him, and now she saw his face, a fox, it seemed so suitable for him. She was melting as she looked upon him. He had white silvery hair, fox ears on top of his head, stern handsome face; he wore white clothings, and bore no weapon.

Kagome realized she was staring, she wanted to get up; as she did she hid her pain behind her eyes and motioned for Sango to follow.

"Sango, I must go see Mr. Higurashi, go take your rest, I will see you in the morning." Sango nodded as Kagome left, the guests had scattered themselves, Mr. Higurashi and Souta.

"You have disgraced us, your blood soils this house, how dare you." Mr. Higurashi said

Kagome kept her head bowed

"Kneel and remove your top, so your back is shown to allow the price to be shown thoroughly, maybe then you shall learn faster."

Kagome did as she was told as her punishment was received.

Injury is not allowed to be seen

If you are being attacked, let the attacker take its toll

It does not matter if you die

Why am I still alive

6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15.

"Souta, lock her in the dungeons, no food, no water, we will let her out when I see fit."

Kagome was almost unconscious but she walked down the stairs to the dungeons as told and slumped into the cell.

"Kagome, I thought you had learned, but you proved me wrong, you are a disgrace." Souta spoke as he slammed the cell door shut.

Souta went to the kitchen; the blood had already been cleaned up,

"Sango, you may have 2 meals for the rest of the week, your reward." Souta spoke

Sango felt bad taking 2 meals, realizing one must have been meant for Kagome, but she did need to survive.

As Kagome woke, she was cold, and felt sick, she sung in a rough voice, crying out the words.

"I think it's time to let go

There is no room anymore

Time to move on in life

I did so much wrong

Am I like a child?

Still not understanding the world

Am I like a bird?

Wanting to fly free

I know I am not perfect

I know I am not smart

But I need help this one last time

Teach me the words of right."

Kagome was crying, her eyes were blurring, she didn't even hear the footsteps come down to her cell.

"Young one, what have you done, a woman should never be so injured as yourself, locked away from the light." A Man's word spoke and the cell door screeched open.

A clawed hand ran through her hair, the tears wiped from her eyes.

"You are very special, keep holding on, angel."

Kagome woke up in darkness, not light, no sound except the shuffling of her feat.

She touched her face where her tears ran; she was in unbearable pain and stone cold. Kagome hugged her knees hiding her face in them, once again falling into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 7

Death: Does it feel like this, cold, alone, helpless to the world

Kagome woke again deathly cold, her bleeding had not stopped.

" Get up," Souta's voice spoke," You are to do your chores and report back to me at the end of the day, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Kagome nodded, afraid to look at him. Kagome did her best to walk but fell, she was weak, she was tired, but she had no control over her life.

" The stench of your blood disturbes the royals, clean yourself, if I hear one complaint of you stench, father will hear of it."

Kagome nodded and slid into the kitchen falling on her knees, Sango was already washing breakfast dinner.

" Oh Kagome, are you alright?"

" I am fine Sango, I will return shortly." Kagome grabbed some items to clean herself, going to the barn and grabbing a new dress, and the bail for the pigs to help Sango out with the chores, Kagome did a sloppy job of pouring the pigs meal into the trough. She left the bucket and headed to the stream. It was cold, like winter's snow, it pained her wounds. Kagome clean the blood off of her as well as her dress, slipping into her clean one she struggled to return. She let the barn animals out sitting on the grass she was pained.

" I see the pain in your eyes, and yet you do not complain."

Kagome was startled by the voice standing up to quickly but falling back down bringning tears to her eyes. She recollected herself and bowed infront of the man. The man infront of her looked saddened by her pain filled eyes. He lifted her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

" There is beauty in you, this place forces you to be in pain and hide this beauty, there is something magnificent in you. Why is it you catch my eye, when no other woman can. Yet you unknowingly do this."

Kagome's legs were giving out, as they did the man caught her before bringing more pain to her. Unknowing to them Mr.Higurashi was witnessing it all.

" I am sorry, I must return to my duties." Kagome stood back up only to constantly fall. She was picked up and brought to the barn on her sleeping area. Kagome had not bandadged her wounds, the blood was deeply disturbing to the demon, and it began to seep through her dress. Kagome remained still, she heard of many woman being taken, they are not allowed to do anything, punishment comes either way.

He opened her dress from the front and witnessed the wounds scarring her beauty. Something wet was felt on her stomach which shocked Kagome, she looked down and saw this man licking at her wounds. Now why would he do something like this? Kagome wondered. Kagome remained still and he realized this.

" Young angel, i will not harm you, and i will not take advantage of you, you must not fear me, I only wish to heal you so you will not die in my site."

So that was it, he didn't want to witness death in his presence, he must do this often then, kagome thought. What is this feeling though everytime i see him, everytime his eyes melt my heart, these feelings are new so they must be wrong, but what can I do, as much as I wish to avoid him, he seems to find me.

Kagome felt him at her shoulder and held in a moan, she held her body timid, her eyes stariaght, and her lips parted.

One may think that blood has a foul taste, to this man, Kagome's blood had a sweetness to it, it is a shame it was spilled, his mind overcame her sweetness that he soon felt pleasure overcome him but stopped before it was to late.

" You should feel better soon angel, keep yourself well" He spoke once again departing with a kiss to her forehead. After he left Kagome got up feeling only the pain in her back.

" Who was this man." Kagome spoke out loud. Realizing she was leaving Sango to do all the work.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw Sango putting away the dishes, as Sango saw Kagome walking almost normal she had to question her actions.

"Kagome, I had thought you were badly injured." Sango gaped

" I was..."

" I do not understand."

"One of the royals, he, I suppose, he healed me. His tongue ran over my wounds and healed, they still hurt, but I can continue with my day, so, Sango are you feeling well, Sango?"

As soon as Sango had heard that one of the royals had put their tongue on Kagome's body she was astonished. A man tried to help, not only that, but the mouth in which he tastes everything from had her blood in him. This was dearly strange.

" Come Sango, we should continue." Kagome spoke snapping sango from her thoughts. Seeing that the royals had left the girls thoroughly cleaned the house and cleaned any soiled clothes. Having everything dried, and put away the girls had dinner on the table since the royals had been out all day. Upon doing the dishes Souta came into the kitchen.

" You," pointing at Sango, " May go to your chambers, now," Sango scrambled down the stairs and into her room while Kagome finished the dishes and put them away.

"Father is not impressed with you, he saw you today Kagome, you are shameful." Kagome kept her head bowed.

" Kagome, you disgrace, I saw you with Youku Kurama, he is royal, do you know what that means you stupid woman, he touched someone like you, it could ruin my reputation,on top of that you liost 2 f our finest horses Kneel before me, untie you top, You have been very bad."

Kagome knew she was in for it, why did she get punished for something she never did. Kagome received the first whip, reopening old wounds on her back, blood being shed, the 2nd one creating more and reopening new, 4 more whips and it suddenly stopped, Kagome looked up and saw Youku, the whip in his hand.

" Mr. Higurashi, you are a disgrace for our eyes, a man never punishes a woman especially when she has done nothing wrong." He spoke

" She has done wrong, your skin has touched her, she has been seen by you and the others." Mr. Higurashi spoke

" She never touched me, I have touched her, why must you punish her for living/" Youko said

Sango had heard the commotion and saw everyone standing there, Kagome was infront of Mr. Higurashi, kneeling, new blood trickling.

" Mr. Higurashi, you are not worthy of having a fine home such as this, you are no man, but a monster." A proud voice spoke.

" InuTashio, do you not see, they are not worth living, they are hideous, they..." InuTashio had slapped Mr. Higurashi. Sango in the meantime tied Kagome up and dragged her aside, them watching with the onlookers.

" My wife is not hideous, she is beautiful, you say they are not worth ,living, but on the contrary, we cannot live without them. Now remove yourself from our site, we will be leaving in the morning and you Souta Higurashi, are just as bad. The 2 men disappeared into their chambers.

Kagome was leaning up against Sango who rubbed her back mindful of her wounds, trying to soothe her. The royals were talking amongst themselves about their cruelty that they had not noticed Sango and Kagome slip away. Since Souta had not taken her to the cells she went to her bed in the stables, she sat there thinking of what would happen when the royals left. Rustling of the hay was heard and Kagome looked up seeing Youku-Kurama walking towards her. Kagome stayed put.

A clawed hand touched her cheek, making her look up into the eyes, those gorgeous eyes that helped her in many ways.

" Youku-Kurama sir, what is it you wish from me."

" Angel, you know my name, yet I still seek yours."

" My name means nothing, I am but service in this home."

"Angel, I still wish to seek your name."

" Kagome sir."

" There angel was that so hard." Youku's thumb rubbed circles wanting Kagome to lean into his touch.

" We do not wish to see you or the other female in this monster's hand. We will take you with us."

"Sir, that will be very hard to come by, especially in this town." Kagome spoke

" Do not worry my angel, I well get you out."

Youku kissed Kagomes forehead and placed a tiny white rose within her hands.

"Keep it with you angel, I will feel when you will need me." Youku left Kagome on her bed. As soon as he was out of site the rose grew to its adult size and shined in the moonlight through the cracks in the stable.

A/N: It is short but I had to write it. I thank everyone for their reviews, I was never expecting so many people to read it, thank you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 8

Kagome slept shortly, her mind on Youku, he was different then the other man, although Kikyo had said that it's not everywhere woman are treated like this. Kagome awoke and decided to allow Sango to sleep a while longer as she began making breakfast, placing each plate on the table Kagome returned to the kitchen fiddling with her fingers.

"Kagome, oh my, I apologize for not waking up, I suppose I was very tired, I am not use to this much work."

"It is alright Sango, do not worry, you are still getting use to it."

Sango smiled sweetly and awaited the hour in which they could continue their duties. Kagome and Sango neared and heard the conversation.

"Mr. Higurashi, we have prolonged our stay enough, we thank you for your hospitality, and wish to have a word with you on the women." Mr.Tashio spoke

"There is no word on them, I apologize for their behaviour and they will receive consequence." Mr. Higurashi spoke.

"We do not appreciate the way you speak with them, the way you handle them, as if they are just another wall." Mr. Tashio spoke

"The village as well as I will not allow you to take what belongs to me." Mr. Higurashi answered as a closing statement.

Sango and Kagome decided it would be best to sneak away back to the kitchen. Sango went first and Kagome followed both waiting another hour, as they went to clear the dishes finally, there were 3 men still remaining at the table. Kagome abruptly stopped and Sango knocked into here.

" Oi, Kagome, next time, let me know when you are goin..." Sango began seeing the men at the table who were now staring at them. Among the men were Youku, the man dressed in purple, and the devious man.

Kagome and Sango started backing up when the man in purple spoke up and walked up to Sango holding her hands in her own, Sango's face had worry and nervousness written all over it.

"Oh, such sweet beauty, truly divine, would you do the honour, fair maiden, of bearing my child." Kagome's face had an "oh my" expression. Sango on the other hand was deeply terrified and ripped her hands from his gasp and ran to the fields Kagome running quickly after her.

"Sango, Sango, please, stop." Kagome did not have much energy due to the disallowance of her meals.

Sango halted and turned o face her.

"Kagome, that man, he asked such a horrible thing of me, how could he, it is not allowed, will I be punished."

"Kagome hugged Sango.

"No punishment will come of this; he is an awful man for hurting you so." Kagome sang a song to soothe Sango, unknowing the 3 men had followed.

"Be brave

Don't allow those tears to fall

Stand tall, show them you don't care

Words will never hurt you

Be brave

He is hurtful to you my dear

Don't let the world punish you

May the strong survive

May the weak be remembered

We will always be together

I will help you through it

There is so much we must see

I remember it like yesterday

My first step in this world."

Sango was sniffling; her words put her at ease.

"Way to go Miroku, you and your perverted mind had to go up and run on you." A man's voice spoke suddenly behind them startling them both

"Well Kouga, at least I did not startle the life out of both of them." Miroku replied

Kagome and Sango were just staring blankly at them.

"KAGOME." Mr.Higurashi's voice sounded.

"Kagome, no, don't" Sango pleaded, she knew by now that Kagome had been receiving all the punishment, she saw the bruises when she wasn't looking, heard the cries when no one was listening. Kagome regained composure and began towards the home. Youku grabbed her by her wrist before she went on.

"Angel, do not go, the pain you suffer, will shatter the world, your tears will make the skies cry, your wounds will make the earth angry." Kagome stopped for a second to listen before continuing on.

"Youku, don't you cannot save her." Youku stared hatefully at the house. Hearing the whip present her blood to the air. No scent of her tears, no cries for help.

Youku was pained by her pain, it made his heartache that his angel was receiving this but how could he save her when here they did not allow it. Youku left to walk in the forest to think upon those matters.

With Kagome

"You have always been trouble, you are worthless, I am wasting my words on you." Mr. Higurashi spoke and as suddenly the whip came harsher than usual

1.For every tear you shed

2.For every word you speak

3.For every breath you take

4.The pain will rain upon you

5.There is no hope in the end

6.Your dreams soon will come

7.Heaven will treat you kindly

8.It starts over again

9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15.

"Souta bring her to her cell; do not let her out until the royals have left."

Kagome was dragged down the steps and thrown against the cell's wall. Souta's heavy feet plundered up the steps. Kagome had passed out and was lying motion less on the cold ground.

The royals were all gathered in their carriages ready to leave

"I apologize for my behaviour miss, I do hope I have not frightened you from looking at me again " Miroku spoke to Sango apologetically

Sango just nodded as she loaded the last bags into the cart. They were gone by the afternoon, chit-chatering away about the events.

Youku went to Kagome's cell unknowingly before he left and whispered a sweet goodbye that would surely reach the dream world.

"Goodbye my angel, I will find you again, goodbyes are not forever, for the heart years your voice." He spoke kissing her on the forehead he snuck back out away in the carriage.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Farewell**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Ahahahaha I am totally kidding ahahaha oh I wish I could have seen your face AHAHA

I will continue soon. AHAHAHA.. Ahh... breathe... breathe...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome was in her cell, disintegrating from the world she knew. Her living had no point; she would rot away in this cell. It had been well over a week; Kagome was only given water to survive her punishment since the royals had left.

"Kagome, do you accept that what you did was wrong and it should all be put onto you."Kagome was in the audience of Mr. Higurashi after her time had passed, judging whether or not Kagome should be allowed to continue with her living.

"I do." Kagome spoke sadly, keeping her eyes distant.

"You may leave and continue your duties but will be on high observation." Mr.Higurashi said

Kagome backed out and went to the kitchen she was allowed one meal to keep her on her feet. As she was eating, Sango came in.

"Kagome dear, they let you out; oh I have been so worried." Sango spoke as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome kept silent and continued finishing her meal, seeing that the animals had not been brought out Kagome went to the barn to do exactly that. She only followed her instincts, no feelings, no emotion, do what you have to, then get out. Kagome walked by Sango's words, she no longer spoke to her, no longer acknowledged her. She did not want to have to suffer, her heart was aching, her stomach in pain. She did not want to show this so her voice became mute, her heart became dark, the only thing from keeping her from going over the edge was the flower Youko had given her, she kept it in the barn hidden from everyone, in the darkest time at night, when the moon was visible through the cracks in the barn Kagome would hold the flower in her hands that would not disintegrate, and its beauty still strong since the day she had received.

Sango finally spoke to Kagome as she walked into the barn.

"Kagome, enough of this, what is wrong with you to act so coldly."

"We are but women Sango, we have no place, silence is what we are known for, now if you excuse me, and I wish to get some rest to serve the men tomorrow." Kagome responded coldly

"Sometimes I do not know you, you have changed Kagome and it is for the worst." Sango responded leaving Kagome alone

As Kagome was laying down that night letting her mind wonder she realized that the moon was not visible through the barn cracks, taking the flower with her she poked her head outside , no stars, no moon, were visible. It was unseeingly dark, and very quiet, the wind was not blowing, the trees weren't rustling, nothing.

"Why is it so quiet?" Kagome thought out loud as she walked further into the fields

Suddenly Kagome heard rustling behind her seeing a horde of demons.

"Oh my goodness." She said too shocked to scream

"Well, well, well, what have we here, looks to me as a bitch for the taking?" One of the ghastly creatures said.

Kagome was frozen to the spot as one of the creatures caressed her cheek with his slimy fingers. Kagome snapped to reality and ran into the house into Sango's bed chambers hearing the laughter of the demons.

"Sango, Sango, please wake up, I am sorry for acting so cold, but please you must get up."

"Ugh, Kagome, what is it?" Sango yawned

"There is a horde of demons in the fields." Sango's eyes popped open.

"Demons, are you sure?"

"Yes Sango I am sure, they are not very friendly." Kagome said as screams were heard suddenly. Kagome looked above them and ran up the steps, the house was on fire, and the white rose that Kagome held with her fell into the grasp of the fire, burning the life from it.

"Kagome we have to get out." Sango panicked, but there was no way out, through the kitchen that is. Kagome was thinking of a plan, not realizing that the fire was creeping towards her, Sango grabbed Kagome down the steps and screamed in her face.

"Kagome, are you daft. You could have been hurt, how do we get out of here." The girls retreated to Sango's bedchamber since it was furthest away. A loud crash was hurt; the ceiling had collapsed in the room next to them. The girls began to panic.

"KAGOME, please tell me there is another way out," Sango half screamed, half cried

Kagome pointed up to the small window very high up that brought slight light to the room.

"UP THERE???????? You must be joking." Kagome just shook her head no

Kagome shoved Sango's bed near the window and began piling objects up. Sango got the idea and helped Kagome.

"Sango here climb up to the window, use me as support, then you can pull me up."Kagome screamed. Since Kagome was much smaller than Sango, Sango would be able to hold Kagome's weight better.

Sango nodded and hopped up and crawled through the window. The fires were building up behind Kagome.

"Sango, Sango, where are you.

With Sango

As Sango crawled through the window she prepared to haul Kagome up but was snatched away by a demon.

"What a pretty girl we have here." A demon spoke

Sango was struggling and here Kagome's faint cries.

Sango struggled from the demons grasp who only held her tighter.

"Put her with the others." A harsh, strong voice spoke. His face showed pure evil and his black hair swayed with it. He inspected us all, judging whether we should be alive

"Are these all of the ones left alive?" He spoke

"Yes all others were caught in the fire." He spoke once again

"Very well, she is not here. Move along." He turned and spoke to us.

"Let this be a lesson to you humans, stay out of our way and comply, be grateful I have allowed the few of you to live." He left on a horse black as the night and disappeared in the darkness.

"Kagome..." Sango spoke once realizing they were free

Kagome was coughing up a storm, the flames reached out to grab, her, Kagome tried her best to stay away from it but fate prevailed as her body was encircled in the death's arms.

"KAGOME, OH MY GOD, KAGOME." Sango's voice from above spoke.

"GRAB MY HAND." Sango screamed once again. Kagome jumped up and clutched her hand for dear life, flames still burning at her

"Here let me help." A girl around the age of 7 grabbed one of Kagome's hands and they both hauled her up immediately stomping the fire off of her but the flames had already ate at some portions of her body.

"Are you alright?" the girl spoke; Kagome nodded panting out of relief.

"My name is Rin, I work in the Tama house along with Ayame, many masters have died, and the village is gone." Rin spoke sadly

"My name is Sango, this is Kagome," Sango said pointing to Kagome.

"Do you have plans since your home was destroyed and your masters are dead."

That hit Kagome and Sango like lightning.

"Dead..." Sango silently mouthed.

Where were they to go now?

A girl with brownish red hair came up to the group; she looked around the same age as Kagome and Sango.

"Hi, I am Ayame. It's nice to meet you." The girl said, "I was thinking of following the path to another village since everything was destroyed, it would be pointless to stay here, most of the women are following their masters to next town, and most of them have already left. I do not wish to travel alone would you like to join me?"

Kagome, Rin, and Sango all nodded in agreement.

"Well we should get moving in case the demons come back. Come we will head in that direction." Ayame pointed to her right down the path. The four of them got up and headed to their new future.

Walking in silence seemed to bore the 4 of them so Sango spoke up.

"How long have you lived in the village?" Sango spoke directing it to all

"I have only been at the village for 4 months since my parents died." Rin spoke

"I have lived there for 5 years, my master brought me along and took Rin in, they were not bad people. He was my father after all, treated us fairly. He allowed us 3 meals a day, but we had to complete all our chores for the day." Ayame answered

Sango and Kagome just gawked at her.

"What are you looking at, what? How did your masters treat you?"

"We were allowed 2 meals a week, had to finish our chores and..." Kagome spoke but stopped

"2 meals, a week, oh my goodness, I thought that you would have had the better life, what with Mr. Higurashi being your father and Souta your brother, and them being one of the highest power in the village." Ayame explained

Seeing the look on Kagome's face Ayame dropped the subject.

"I hear a stream nearby; we should find something to eat." Ayame explained

"How on earth do you hear a stream??" Sango asked

"No, I hear it too." Kagome said

The girls looked strangely at Kagome, as if she were insane.

"Kagome, is there something you are not telling us?" Sango asked

"Not that I know of." Kagome responded

"Let's just go get something to eat we can discuss this later." Rin spoke in

The girls went to the stream trying to catch some fish; Rin began a fire and began to cook the fish as they were flung from the water.

As they were eating their fish Ayame had to stare constantly at Kagome thinking

"There is something fishy about that girl that I am sure she doesn't even know about."


	10. Chapter 10

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 10

The group were venturing on to another village, since their village was isolated from others it was a week's walk before they would reach any sighting of human life...

"Kagome, do you know why I was able to hear the river?" Ayame asked

"I suppose not, good hearing?" Kagome answered

Ayame nodded her head no, not being the full version of the story. Ayame lifted a necklace.

"You see this necklace Kagome, my father put it on me, to hide my true form, I do not know why, I guess it was shameful to the people." Ayame explained

"What is you true form?" Sango asked

"I am a wolf demon." She flatly put out

"Oh I see, I do not have such a necklace, at least I think I do not." Kagome responded

"It may be somewhere else on your body, tonight if we reach a hot-spring, you should see if there are any metals of some sorts on you." Sango budded in; she knew all about the necklaces, her former masters had placed them on many of the woman in her old home.

Kagome nodded and continued walking in silence. 2 nights fell and the girls found a nice hot spring. As they rested in the water, Kagome checked her body for any metals but found none of the sort. As Kagome was cleaning herself Sango spoke suddenly

"Kagome, what is that on your neck?" Sango asked

"I do not know what you mean Sango." Kagome stated.

There was a small piece of a chain hanging from Kagome's neck; it looked like a piece of a necklace to adjust its size. Rin looked curiously at it and slightly pulled at it.

"AHHH OWW " Kagome screamed.

"Kagome come to me let me have a look." Ayame said

She slightly ran her fingers along Kagome's neck and up to the necklace end. "Kagome," Ayame said in shock, "You have a necklace, but it is embedded underneath your skin."

Kagome gasped upon this, underneath her neck, how cruel could someone be.

"Kagome, like it or not, but... it has to come out, who knows if anything else hangs upon your necklace within you." Ayame explained

Kagome jumped out of the springs and clasped her neck, nodded ferociously no. She grabbed her clothes and went over to their fire pit and started a fire. The girls stayed in a bit longer to leave Kagome on her own. As they came back, Kagome was already huddled up fast asleep; the girls decided all to do the same since the next day would be a long walk.

The girls woke up and ate some fruit they had gathered from nearby trees.

Rin was happily prancing along the path without a care in the world, though one has to remember she was only 7 and has not been brought up in the horrible world as long as they have.

"Rin, slow down, Rin don't go so far, Rin." Sango screamed, the child had run so far along they had lost sight of her.

"Ah Sango, leave her she'll be alright. Let her have fun while she can." Ayame bud in

It had been days when the group had been walking and as usual Rin was way ahead of them.

"Ayame, Ayame." Rin was running at a fast speed towards the group.

"Rin what is it?" Ayame asked in concern

"The village, it's all burned down. It looks empty." Rin explained in a puff

The group gasped at this, had the group of demons done more damage than they thought.

The girls ran into the village that was now all ashes and deserted apart from the dead bodies lying around, bloodshed, bodies burned homes taken, such evil such hatred.

"Well if this was the nearest village, how far is the next one?" Kagome asked

"I would assume a 2 day's walk." Ayame thought out loud.

The group nodded and decided to continue heading on.

"I think we should stop before it gets too dark." Sango spoke up

"Yes, we need to get something to eat and make shelter, I sense rain, possible a storm, in this area I do not think we will find much shelter." Ayame spoke

The group decided to walk a little further, Ayame went hunting coming back with 2 rabbits, Kagome and Sango cut them up to place on sharpened stick on which they would place meat bits and allow it to roast over a fire.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked in concern

"Yes, I guess I am not use to eating so often." Kagome spoke; she was ghastly pale and felt very dizzy. Before it was too late, Kagome pounced into the forest and spilled her contents within her stomach out.

Kagome came back to the hut to see they had already cleaned up and were waiting for her.

"We should find shelter, now." Ayame spoke suttle.

Trees, could mean death

Opened space, could mean death

Indeed they were in the storms trap, Ayame decided that they leave all bags and any metals down, in which Ayame took her necklace off.

"Ayame, you look... amazing." Kagome said while the rest nodded

Ayame could only blush and climbed up the tree with Rin while Sango and Kagome took separate trees. All in a triangle format they waved goodnight as the raindrops fell shading the view of their friend. Kagome was peacefully sleeping.

BOOM CRACK

Kagome startled awake and heard Rin cry out. Storms frightened her as well, she never did get use to the idea that light could kill you and thunder had to be so loud. Kagome tucked closer to the tree, hugging it as a lifeline. Silent tears fell, she felt like such a child but she couldn't help it.

"I FEEL IT. IT IS CLOSE. THE KEEPER IS NEARBY." A voice in the distance called. It sent shivers to her spine. Such a cold voice made Kagome cry even more, she hated to admit it but she wished she was with her masters. She felt helpless, alone, unwanted.

"AHHHHHHHH" Kagome was thrust from her spot onto the ground she fell. Pain shot through her.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." She heard voices speak

STRIKE

Kagome was struck by lightning, her breathing went erratic, her heart pounding.

"KEEPER. YOU SHALL GIVE IT TO ME OR FEEL MY WRATH." The voice spoke again.

Kagome was extremely dizzy and was looking for the voice

WRIP

The demon had grabbed her by the neck and tore out the necklace beneath her skin.

She bas bleeding rapidly from her neck and chest.

"KEEPER, I SHALL TAKE IT." The demon spoke again and she was thrown into the tree. The 3 other girls had jumped down and fighting off the demon. Ayame gave it a final blow as the 2 others ran to Kagome who was ghastly pale and shivering.

Blood was all around her, it outlined her form, it showed her purity.

"NARAKU SENDS HIS REGARDS." The girls heard the voice again and turned to the body to see it turn to ashes.

A/N: Hey, I know I make my chapters short but the way I see it, the shorter the faster I update if I were to write long chapters I would probably only update once a week. Anywho if you want longer chapters let me know, any input is great and I am asking for a minimum of 50 reviews in total, according to my account that's only 4 more. I really enjoy reviews it helps me know who likes it and if I should continue. I read everyone's reviews and I would like to take this moment to thank you all especially my ongoing reviewers, you know who you are.


	11. Chapter 11

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho

Honour Code: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 11

"Ayame what do we do?" Sango half cried looking upon Kagome's body that now was pale as the petals on a daisy, her body was drowning in pain, death was ready to take her away from it all, but what about everyone who would miss her, then again she is but a woman.

"I do not know what her demon blood is, but we should take her necklace off and see if she progresses healing, but not all demons are fast healers, some require a mate in order to heal." Ayame replied, Rin was next to then not sure whether to cry or scream, her face was blank, expressionless.

Sango nodded and Ayame took the necklace off, at the end of the necklace was a pink ball of some sort that seemed to glow.

" We best keep her necklace, Sango put it somewhere safe." Sango nodded and placed it in one of her pockets. The girls watched as Kagome's features changed, she grew fangs and her finger nails lengthened, her ears shifted upwards and grew into cat-like ears. Her bleeding, however, had not stopped, it did not shed much and healed slightly, fearing for the worst, Ayame remained having her necklace off so she could carry Kagome.

The girls remained silent only stopping to relieve themselves or to get something to eat. Kagome's body remained lifeless. Upon almost a day's walk the girls came upon another village, this one was still intact and seemed to be smothered in riches.

"Halt, who goes there." A man in shiny clothing spoke, it made clicking noises as he walked.

"Ayame, what is that man wearing, it looks funny." Rin spoke.

"I think it is called armour, they wear it to protect themselves so they can protect the village." Ayame spoke

"Ohhhh." Rin answered in aww.

" Young ladies, what are you doing coming from the path, 2 demons as well, it is no wise for you to be coming into our peaceful home." The man spoke

"Please sir, we need help, we encountered a demon, he injured our friend." Sango spoke sadly.

The man looked her over and spoke instantly

"She cannot be helped, you demons should know that severe injuries at her age requires a soul-mate."

Ayame nodded sadly.

" I give you grant to roam the village, beyond is a kingdom and it's castle, they may not allow you, but you may venture here." The man spoke almost in guilt. The girls nodded, Ayame shifted Kagome in her arms to make her more comfortable. The girls continued in the streets and tried to remain blended with the crowd. Clashing of armour was heard as knights on horses road through the streets, a man in white clothing that looked much like a fox was roaming the streets as well.

"It couldn't be? Could it?" Sango thought out loud

" Who couldn't it be?" Ayame asked

"That man there, in the white clothing, with ears of a fox, he looks like one of the royals that stayed at my masters' home." Sango said.

A deep intake of breath was heard as Kagome's eyes shot open, rolling out of Ayame's hands she hit the ground with a thud.

"Kagome, you are awake." Sango spoke and hugged her from behind.

"Oww, Sango, no it hurts." Kagome cried, Sango forgot about her wounds in the excitement.

" Angel, what has happened to you?" A man's voice spoke and Kagome immediately recognized it as Youko.

He lifted her chin so he could look at her pain filled eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Youko asked looking at the rest of the group, Kagome didn't answer so Sango jumped in.

" Our village was burned down, killing most of the people, we ventured onto the next village which was also burned to the grounds, Kagome was attacked by a demon."

As Sango spoke Ayame looked between Youko and Kagome smiling secretly for she saw beauty in Kagome's life and within his eyes.

" He ripped out her concealment necklace that was beneath her skin in her neck." Sango spoke taking out the necklace which Youko took. All this time Rin was hiding behind Ayame, for she was afraid of this demon.

" I shall give you room in my kingdom, I will take Kagome and see that she is cared for." Youko spoke.

" Ah, so this is your kingdom. We were wondering whose hands we were crawling into especially since the man spoke so vulgarly at me and Kagome." Ayame spoke.

" Do not worry, the kingdom is much safer and nicer." Youko spoke picking up Kagome who had passed out once again.

Youko urged the group to follow leading him over a bridge and into the kingdom.

" I will pay the innkeeper for your rooms for the week, we will see from there what will become of you." Youko spoke heading into the inn, he paid the man, handing the girls some coins and left with Kagome to the castle. Upon entering his room he laid Kagome onto his bed .

" Kagome my angel, you must wake up. " He spoke as he placed soft kisses on her cheeks.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she stared in aww at the god-like creature before her.

" My angel, I feared the worst when the rose vanished into ashes." He spoke softly.

Kagome just kept staring at him wincing in pain from her neck.

" Angel, shall I remove your pain?" Youko asked

Kagome nodded, tears in her eyes. Youko kissed her jaw line and sucked her neck removing the blood allowing his saliva to heal her wound. Her sweet blood entered him and he was in heaven. He was saddened by the fact that someone let her blood spill but felt his heart leap when her blood touched his tongue. He lapped up her blood and sealed her wound around her neck and down her chest savouring the taste. After finishing he rang for a maid to clean her up putting her in a more proper clothing piece.

In the meantime Sango, Ayame, and Rin ventured the kingdom, taking in the wonderful sights. This town was different, men appreciated the woman, they touched them so differently, the children were happy. Why was it so different here? It was very beautiful here, there were lovely gardens and fields roaming with animals. Men rode on horses herding the fields, while woman were doing normal day chores they even did at home.

"Ayame, I am hungry." Rin pouted.

Ayame looked at the money in her hand and looked around to see where they could get something. She saw a stand with apples and went up to it asking for 3. She handed the money to the man and handed them out amongst the girls.

Kagome's eyes opened, her muscles were aching in pain. She did not know where she was a realized she was in a beautiful dress, though the color she did not recognize, it was similar to her old one except it went below her knees. Noticing there was no one around Kagome went to the window and looked down. She figured she could sneak out with no one noticing. Kagome jumped out and landed perfectly on the roof , she thought this was strange, catching sight of her claws she began to panic, she felt her fangs, and her ... ears? What had happened, was she truly a demon like Ayame had said. Kagome panicked, and began to flee. She ran into a forest and stopped by a stream looking upon her reflection.

She was different, was she hideous to the world, was she a creature that many will fear. Kagome feared herself at what she saw and ran to find Sango, Rin, and Ayame. She ran out onto the streets and found the girls running to them in a hug.

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked panicking

"Kagome, the demon ripped your necklace out, we had to take it off of you. You are a demon Kagome, don't fear yourself. " Ayame spoke trying to get Kagome to calm down.

" Kagome what are you doing here?" Sango asked

" I don't know, I jumped out the window and found you guys." Kagome respond

" You should go back, he will be looking for you." Ayame spoke

" Who will be looking for me?" Kagome spoke, remembering Youko Kagome gasped

" Kagome, your wound has healed up." Rin chimed in

They all looked at Kagome's wound and saw that there was not even a scar.

" Shall we take a walk through town?" Kagome suggested

They all nodded in agreement and began walking around looking at all material things.

" It is beautiful here, and everyone is so... different." Sango pointed out

" Yes, it seems like a nice place." Kagome spoke.

Night began to take over the lands beauty.

"Kagome, best be that you go back to the kingdom, we only have beds paid for the 3 of us."

Kagome nodded and turned to the castle turning and waving goodbye watching them leave into the inn.

Kagome made a bold move and headed into the forest again. Coming into an opening, Kagome climbed onto a tree, and sat on a branch climbing near the tip, gazing upon the moon and the stars, letting her mind wonder into another world. Strong arms barricaded her body.

"Angel, do not leave me like that again." The voice spoke.

Kagome remained silent, he nibbled on her ears, laying soft kisses upon her, Kagome remained silent.

"Angel, you do not have to fear me as the men in your village, I will not harm you."

"Youko, what is it you wish from me." Kagome asked

" My dear angel, all I want is you." He responded harshly, and placed a much needed kiss upon her lips, flipping her so that she was now straddling him.

Kagome allowed herself to finally melt into him, allowed her body to relax, allow her mind to be free. Releasing Kagome from the kiss, he pulled her close to his body, wrapping his tail around her to bring her more warmth. Kagome fell asleep in his arms as he carried her to his chambers, placing her underneath the covers, he climbed in with her, placing his arm across her waist bringing her in close, and one leg between hers. The two slept soundly for once in both their lives, but there was so much more in the future that neither knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Warmth, was all Kagome felt, and something tapping on her upper thigh. Kagome wanted to sit up but found that she was obliged that will. Strong arms encircled her body realising she was up against a chest, a man's chest. Kagome did not like this, remembering she was a demon she slipped skilfully out of his grip , seeing a necklace that had her scent on it she put it in her pocket and was once again out the window. She did not truly know what he meant when Youko said that all he wanted was here. Was this a sexual desire? Did he only want to soil her body and be done for, for is that not what all men want, to take a woman to breed more, hopefully men. Kagome was confused and she ran to a stream, the current was strong as it splashed amongst the rocks.

"Argh, give me the Shikon no tama bitch, and I will make your death quick and painless." A boar demon shot out of the forest and was demanding something from her she did not know what it was.

"I cannot comply, for I do not know what you seek." Kagome responded in fear

"Then I will pry it from your dead claws." It responded as it lunged towards Kagome, it, however, mistakenly threw Kagome in the crashing river and it lost the Shikon no Tama from its grasp. It followed the path of the river hoping to find Kagome again; however, her scent was fading

Kagome was crashing through the current, hitting rocks along its path as it was trying to pull her down into its current. Kagome shot through the current's surface numerous times gasping for air. She saw the Boar demon following the river, deciding it be best if she stayed below.

Falling water Loud Grumbling Crash

A waterfall Kagome panicked and tried to swim to shore, but the current pulled her back forcing her to take the plunge.

Down Down Down

Kagome fell into the water's pool below that carried out to a smaller stream.

She did not surface

The boar was waiting for her to reach shore, hiding in the bushes

She did not surface

A breath of air, Kagome hat hit a rock at the bottom of the water's pool, knocking her out for a brief second. Surfacing she waddled to the edge taking deep breaths.

"Foolish bitch, I can now take you easily." The boar demon came out with its claws ready to strike

Youko woke up, missing the warmth of a body beside him, realizing fully that she was gone he jumped out of bed and smelled that her scent had ventured into the forest. Jumping out the window and into the forest. He searched her scent as it collided with a Boar demon and smelt it in the river; he followed it down the river in panic: How dare anyone hurt my mate. Her blood was spilled; in rage he followed the river in anxiety and anger.

Kagome jumped avoiding his claws, yet not knowing her full potential, the demon sliced her stomach deep. Crying in pain Kagome fell over receiving another blow to the face and her chest. Thinking it was over Kagome awaited the demon to strike, she saw its claws at the ready but it was pierced by thorns? Flowers tortured his body to lifelessness, she watched as its body struggled, for fear she jumped back in the pool, staying away from the beast. She saw Youko landing in front of the beast snarling dangerously and watched the flowers disappear. Youko turned to her coming near the pools edge, but Kagome backed away allowing herself to go deeper as the water washed away the blood from her body only to poison the waters clear color in red. Youko had an upset face. No scratch that, angry face that made Kagome quiver to move even farther back. He took of some of his garments showing his well toned body and strode into the water after Kagome, in which, she moved back into the water, she continued on till the ground was no more and slipped into the deep end, going under for a few seconds. Upon surfacing she came face to face with Youko who looked devious. He saw how the water became colored and became angry, not only upon the creature who did this but, he became angry at Kagome. He carefully, minding her wounds, snaked his arms around her waist refusing her to let go when she struggled.

Why did you run away, why Youko asked in a harsh voice

She did not answer, she feared him. She placed her hands upon his chest and closed her eyes

Answer me Kagome

I am sorry, it is not my place, I have done wrong forgive me She answered. She opened her eyes and looked upon the ground.

Youko surprised her by lifting her chin up and crashing his lips upon hers. Caressing her cheek with his claws he slid his tongue into her mouth savouring the taste.

Kagome was in heaven, was it forbidden for a woman to feel like this, at this moment Kagome was beginning to fret upon, in which Youko sensed. Deciding to leave it, he departed his lips and lifted her into his arms, grabbing his garments, and carrying her back to the castle. He ignored all the murmurs going on amongst him and entered his chambers lying Kagome upon the bed. Kagome remembered she was wet and sprung up immediately. She rushed and grabbed a nearest towel drying herself off wincing at her wounds. Youko was immediately at her side caressing her cheek to relieve her of the pain. He softly placed her back on the bed he began licking her wounds savaged upon her face, chest, and stomach. Kagome was astonished by this; his tongue was healing her body, his tongue. Oh god, why does this feel so right.

Youko allowed himself to linger longer upon her body, savouring her taste. He then when and laid his head upon her chest.

"Angel, why is it you fear me?" He asked a bit too harshly

Kagome took her time to answer thinking it be best to come straight out with it.

"It is not proper for a man to be affectionate to a woman." She responded flatly showing no emotion

Youko moved up and decided to look upon her face

"No Kagome, it is proper, and very right, your village was trying to change that, for woman to be property, nothing more. Kagome, in the real world, woman are our most precious sight. They are not property in the way your village showed it, they are allowed to make choices." He spoke sincerely

Kagome looked away from him; Youko in return turned her head towards him and kissed her passionately. Kagome allowed him but did not return the passion. She lay still, not allowing passion to overrule her senses. Youko realized that she was not giving in and left it.

"Angel I will return later today, you may venture out into the village, but may I remind you, you are to remain in the village and not venture forth, I will find you." Youko spoke and left through the door, Kagome turned her head and saw right beside her hand a white rose. Kagome smiled and took it, she got up, a young woman came into the room carrying something in her hands.

"Hello miss, my name is Anike; I work here in the household. I have brought some clothes for you." The woman showed her several dresses in which Kagome was awed at.

"If I may ask, what is this color?" Kagome picked up one of the dresses

"Miss, that color is pink, have you never heard of it?" Anike asked

"No miss, I am sorry if I am unknowledgeable of certain things." Kagome apologized

Anike smiled at Kagome sincerely

"Do not worry miss, I understand. Anike spoke.

Kagome took off her old clothing and let them shed to the floor; she placed on the pink dress in which Anike helped her tie. It was a well fit dress that hugged her curves, in which it slightly puffed out by the waist, however only slightly giving it a nice flow, the dress had different sorts of pink and flowers were the printings. The shoulders had a nice puffed up fabric, it showed off some of her cleavage. her front hairs were taken and pulled back in a nice pink ribbon.

Miss Kagome, you do look lovely. Anike said

Thank you, I have never worn something so beautiful, I do feel out of place thought. Kagome responded

You are not out of place, you are the guest of Lord Youko, you are dressed as such, no go and get some air, . Anike said

Kagome remembered to grab her necklace and placed it in the dress by her breasts, she did not wish to put it on, the necklace scared her for being beneath her skin.

Kagome walked out of the room in her shoes, they were a tad higher and she had to concentrate on balancing.

Kagome, is that you. Ayame, Rin and Sango approached her from behind.

Kagome turned and smiled at the trio.

It is good to see you, Kagome turned and hugged each of them individually

Kagome, look at you, you look so different. Ayame said

Yes, it is quite nice, but I do not feel proper enough to wear it, they call the color pink. It's quite lovely. Kagome spoke.

You look gorgeous in it Kagome, do not think otherwise. Come shall we get something to eat?" Sango asked

The girls nodded and headed towards a stand and grabbed 4 apples.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day? I was told not to leave the village, although I am not quite sure why." Kagome asked

"Well I am bored, can we play?" Rin asked looking so innocent

"Well I am not so sure what we can play." Ayame said Kagome saw a field full of flowers

"Why don't we all make flower tiaras?" Rin jumped in Kagome than realized that Rin followed her eyes.

The girls agreed and headed to the fields. Kagome felt so right, so, protected sitting in the middle of the field but she did not know why.

"Kagome, look what I made you." Rin came with a flower tiara and placed it on her head

" Ooh, Perdy." Rin said

All of a sudden droplets fell on the girls.

"Best be we head inside, Kagome go to the castle you can make it in time." Sango said

Kagome nodded and made her way to the castle minding her footing from her shoes.

She walked to the gates, and past the guards, she walked inside with a few droplets on her as suddenly it all came down. Kagome stood at the door watching the rain fall, it made it colder outside and Kagome shivered slightly so she shut the door behind her.

"You truly are an angel, even the tiara fits." Youko spoke from behind her wrapping her up in his arms circling his tail around her.

Kagome looked behind her and for once she smiled up at Youko.

"come angel, you need something warmer to wear." Youko took hold of Kagome's hand and led her up the stairs.

A/N: Hi readers, sorry for taking long but i had to study for exams. So here is the new chapter enjow, for my next chapter I want to see if i can get close to 60 reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Youko led her to her room and left her there, Anike soon came in afterwards,

" Here Kagome it is thicker material and has sleeves. " Anike showed Kagome a dress the color of the sun.

Kagome took of her tiara and put the dress on , the dress flowed nicely hugging her curves ending to her toes giving it a flow behind as she walked. It gave a cut to show her cleavage nicely. Anike put Kagomes hair up in a bun fashion and allowed loose strands to fall.

"you do look lovely miss, Master Youko wished you to attend dinner with him and a few guests today." Anike said

Kagome smiled at the compliment but began worried at the dinner part.

" Ah miss Kagome, there is nothing to be worried about , they will love you." Anike said

" Will there be men there?" Kagome asked

" Of course, there will also be other women there." Anike said

Kagome just smiled.

" Well you have time if you wish you can venture the castle, I am sure Youko or a servant will find you ." Anike said and then left.

Kagome took a look outside and sighed and began venturing the halls making sure the rose was hidden within her hair.

She allowed her fingers to run across the hard cold walls as she walked the deserted halls. Keeping her eyes straight she felt something soft. A white flower brushed her fingers, vines had spread over a section of the wall as small buds began to spread. Kagome brushed her fingers over it and the flowers opened magically.

" Miss , dinner is prepared, please follow me." A boy spoke. Kagome followed him to a grand dining room.

"Kagome, is that you." A woman spoke before Kagome was hurled to the ground by a woman's body.

"Oh Kagome, look at you, I knew things would work out for you." The woman spoke

" Kikyo? What are you doing here??" Kagome spoke in surprise

" My husband was called here for matters i do not know."

" Oh I see."

Kikyo got up and took Kagome's hand helping her up. The others were staring at her, Kagome felt foolish and emabreesed but Kikyo was chirpy and acted as if it was nothing.

"Miss Kagome, you are looking well." Kikyo's husband Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome smiled and bowed her head in thanks.

" Miss Kagome, please be seated." A boy gestured a seat to the left of an empty seat.

The left, closest to the heart, Kikyo was seated next to her who was chippering nonsense in her ear in which Kagome was not listening to.

" I am sorry ladies and gentleman, Master Youko will not be joining us this evening, he sends his regards and wishes you a happy evening. Please proceed to dinner."

Others came out with a plate for each, Kagome watched Kikyo use the utensils and copied her, failing in several ways. She was full almost immediately, not wishing to be rude she excused herself and walked to the glass doors leading to a garden. The rain had stopped and Kagome decided to venture on. It was seemingly dark with the moon bright in the sky and stars shining bright

He could not help as she let her fingers guide to the flowers, fascinated by their beauty and fragility, she completely lost herself within her thoughts, she watched as a one began to allow its vines to twirl over her left ring finger , it twirled around leaving a small circular vine around her finger with a small red bud in the center of her finger almost like a ring. Kagome smiled but her thoughts were interupted by Anike.

" Miss Kagome it is time for you to come inside, you should get your rest."

Kagome nodded and followed Anike, Kagome cuddled her pillow and laid awake letting her mind wonder

... where was Youko tonight...

... how long will I remain here...

Kagome's eyes closed and she fell into a dreamful sleep

She woke up the next morning to the room full of sun. She was not feeling too well, but she ignored it.

She dressed into a dress that was the color of the sky with silver embroidered within it. It was sleevless and hugged her curves flowing down to her toes leaving a trail of fabric behind her. Kagome walked downstairs and saw Anike. Ah Kagome please come into the kitchen and I will give you some food.

" Ah no thankyou Anike, I am not hungry." Kagome respectfully nodded.

Kagome began to walk the halls again headed for the gardedn once more.

"Kagome, KAGOME." Kikyo called out.

Kagome turned to look at her.

" Ah Kikyo would you wish to join me in the garden." Kagome asked

Kikyo nodded and followed beside her.

" It really is lovely out here." Kikyo spoke.

The girls stayed in the garden for a long time. The beauty of it all joyed them

" Kagome are you alright?" Kikyo asked

" Yes, I am fine." Kagome spoke

The girls walked further into the garden. Kikyo ventured ahead but heard a quiet 'thump'. Turning around she saw Kagome on the ground.

" Kagome, KAGOME." Kikyo yelled frantically.

Kikyo went to get help finding Anike.

" Anike, Kagome, she." Kikyo spoke

" Kikyo what is wrong with Kagome." Anike asked

She could only point in the direction of the garden. Anike ran and soon saw Kagome on the ground not moving. She ran and grabbed others who carried her to her chambers.

" She does have a very high fever, she is ghastly pale, her lips are purple, her breathing is shallow." Anike explained

" Miss do you know of the cause?" Kikyo asked

" I am not sure, but we all know one thing not to be spoken out loud." Anike said

She needed her unofficial m ate, she needed Youko.

" Come lets leave her to rest, we should not be here if Youko shows up." A male spoke.

They all left her alone. Checking up on her secretly. Youko had not shown up in a week, Kagome was becoming worse. They tried feeding her, but no avail.

A cold wind threw open the doors, a figure walked into the opening.

" Ah master you have returned." A demon boy spoke

Youko acknowledged him with a nod, but his eyes ventured up the stairs. Slowly he climbed up, his eye focused on one thing... Kagome.

He opened her door, there she lay, a brink from death. She was cold to the touch, pale against her sheets.

" Oh my angel, I am sorry." Youko spoke.

He kissed her in secret on her lips. He took off his shirt and slid into the bed next to her and hugged her against his body resting his head on her shoulder. With one of his hands he transformed vines to cover the door and windows allowing no one to enter and no one to see.

" I am sorry, I did not realize the effect I would have on you angel." Youko spoke as his eyes fell closed.

Her heart felt warm, it tingled in her body . There was a spark that needed to be released, she had an urge that she did not know what it was.

Her eyes fluttered open, she felt warm and relaxed. Something was snaked around her keeping her safe and in place. Kagome struggled to get up as she suddenly felt something in her skin

Youko had placed his fangs between her shoulder and neck to keep her from squirming to comply and lie back down which is exactly what she did. Youko sat up slightly resting on his arm and brushed her cheek in which Kagome absentmindedly leaned into. Kagome's mind was still not her own, there was something that was not allowing her to fully wake. A poison.

Youko looked over her body for anything that may look like a cut. He saw the flower ring he made while he was away in hope of easing her mind, he smiled and looked at her hands, there beside her ring finger on her left hand was a small cut. Youko bit down lightly and green ooze seeped out he sucked it all out of her. His demon blood was immune enough to fight off this simple poison.

" Kagome, come wake up, look at me." Youko spoke.

Kagome looked at Youko, blinking her eyes just staring into his own. Youko could not fight the urge but to kiss her. That is what he did, he hungrily kissed her lips adding passion into it. Kagome returned the kiss closing her eyes again.

" Kagome, I want you, I need you. I want to make you my own. I do not wish for you to be hurt because I did not make you my own." Youko spoke sincerely while kissing her exposed skin

Kagome looked at him thinking this through

... I do have feelings for him but is it love?...

... Do I want to give up my childish ways and become a woman...

... Am I ready...

A/N: Sorry for taking so long I am having personal issues. Bu anywho hope you enjoyed, review if you do, review if you didn't it helps out a lot THANKS!!!


End file.
